Smashers in Space
by Game2002
Summary: The Smashers went to space to visit some of the planets. Hear about Falcon's sad story in chapter 6! Learn about planets in chapter 8!
1. Space Center

Author's Note: My sixth fanfic. Enjoy and review!  
  
SMASHERS IN SPACE  
  
In the distance space, there is the galaxy shining with golden stars, therefore it is called Golden Galaxy. In Golden Galaxy, you can find the Lylat System. Third planet of the Lylat System is Nintendo Planet, at least that's what it's used to call, now it is renamed Tooneria, don't forget it. In the country Eageland, the town of Onett, there is the Smash Mansion, where the Smashers live.  
  
Captain Falcon (CF): I'm home! Hello! Hey, why is it so quiet? I always hear chatting when I enter.  
  
Peach: Finally you're back.  
  
CF: Why is it so quiet?  
  
Zelda: Dr. E=MC2* came and had a long talk. Afterwards, everyone packed their bags and left for Hoenn using our personal plane.  
  
*See "Return of Giygas"  
  
CF: They went out of Eagleland and left for Hoenn?  
  
Popo: Me, Nana, Peach, and Zelda stayed behind to wait for you and take you along.  
  
CF: How do we go there?  
  
Nana: Dr. E=MC2 came on his personal helicopter and left it here so that we can use it later.  
  
CF: Start packing; we're leaving right away.  
  
After packing...  
  
CF: I could drive the helicopter, but I don't know where's Hoenn.  
  
Computron: I am Computron, a talking computer data with a heart. Dr. E=MC2 has ordered me to autopilot the plane and take you to Mossdeep Space Center.  
  
CF: MOSSDEEP SPACE CENTER?!?!?! What the hell are they doing there?!  
  
Zelda: You'll see.  
  
After a 6-hour ride...  
  
Computron: We are now approaching Hoenn's Mossdeep Space Center.  
  
Nana: It's about time.  
  
Computron: We have now landed in the landing site, now go for the car. Can you take the watch-like device on the control panel?  
  
CF: What for? (Takes out device)  
  
Computron: My data is stored inside this device. If you attach it to mechanics, I will take over that machine. Now attach me to that car's steering wheel.  
  
After attaching the device to the wheel, the car automatically moved.  
  
Zelda: The power of computer...  
  
After a 30-minute ride...  
  
Popo: Another checkpoint? We ran into 3 checkpoints already.  
  
Computron: Security is really tight here. We are now entering the space center.  
  
In the garage...  
  
Computron: We're here.  
  
Game & Watch (G&W): Finally!  
  
Peach: It's about time.  
  
CF: Is everyone here?  
  
G&W: We've been waiting for you all; you should go see Dr. E=MC2.  
  
Nana: This place is filled with mechanics.  
  
Bowser: What took you so long?  
  
CF: Your waiting is worth it.  
  
In a room...  
  
Fox: So everyone is here!  
  
CF: What's been going on?  
  
Fox: Rich deposits of uranium were found in Mossdeep and the government embarked on the building of an atomic research center.  
  
CF: Wasn't this a space center?  
  
Fox: It's both a space center and atomic research center in one.  
  
E=MC2: I'm here. I shall do the rest of the explaining. Specialists in nuclear physics were recruited from many countries, and work began. It goes without saying that all the research is humanitarian purposes. No question of making atomic bombs here. In fact, we are seeking a way to protect mankind from the dangers of these weapons. The Hoenn government has hired me to work here. But I think that working alone might bring to much pressure, that's why I called on Fox, Falco, and Samus, who has great knowledge on space and atomic research, to come and work here. The entire Smashers were interested to learn about space so they came along.  
  
Roy: Let me ask this for the fifth time. What do you plan to do with the rocket you're working on?  
  
E=MC2: I decided to launch it into space and do some explorations. Computron and me are going. You can come along if you want.  
  
Ness: Space adventure! I wanna go!  
  
Young Link (YL): Learning more about space would be great!  
  
E=MC2: The rocket will be nuclear-powered, thus it will move faster than the old rockets.  
  
Link: How long do we have to wait?  
  
E=MC2: We would have to wait for about a month.  
  
Yoshi: Then why did you called on us this early?  
  
E=MC2: I need someone to help me, and you all came along because of curiosity.  
  
Falco: In the meantime, we will have rooms to live in. You can only leave for certain reasons. And by the way, Samus is creating space suits.  
  
In another room...  
  
Samus: The space suits are going well.  
  
Kirby: Why must they all look identical to your space suit?  
  
Samus: I think you're right. I need to make small round ones and big ones also.  
  
So the Smashers are living in the space center for the meantime. Will they ever go for an adventure in space? 


	2. Training

Chapter 2: Space Trainings  
  
Computron: I have now taken the form of this robot. I will guide you around the space center and do some training for space. Please wear these suits to protect you from the radioactivity in the nuclear room.  
  
After a while...  
  
Pikachu: That machine is big!  
  
Computron: Natural uranium, which comes in thin metal rods, is converted into plutonium, which will be used to power the rocket. Look at that machine; uranium contains about 99% of U238 and 1% of U235. Once the uranium is inside the machine, an atom of U235 splits, releasing two or three neutrons. An atom of U238 will absorb one or other of these, which will he transmuted into plutonium. The other neutrons will continue through the machine and end up by hitting one of the rare atoms of U235. These in their turn split and release two or three neutrons again.  
  
Luigi: I need a recap.  
  
Ganondorf: What shiny gold button! (Presses button)  
  
Speaker: WARNING! WARNING! SELF-DESTRUCTION TIMER BEGAN! 5 MINUTES TILL EXPLOSION!  
  
Computron: WHAT HAVE YOU PRESSED?!?!?!?!  
  
Ganondorf: Uh...  
  
Link: We're done for!!!  
  
Computron: Leave this to me! (Works on computer)  
  
Speaker: SELF-DESTRUCTION TIMER DEACTIVATED.  
  
Computron: Please don't press anything you see.  
  
Ganondorf: Sorry.  
  
Some hours later...  
  
Samus: DK will be our guinea pig for the spacesuit test.  
  
DK: I'm a guinea pig?  
  
Samus: It means an experimental person or object. Please wear this spacesuit we built the right size for you. You will stay in this room while I change the temperature and pressure. You have a built-in radio, so whenever you talk, we can hear you from the outside.  
  
DK: Ready when you are.  
  
Samus: I'm changing the pressure now. Felt anything?  
  
DK: My butt is itching.  
  
Samus: I'm now lowering the temperature. Use the buttons on your suit to change the temperature inside you.  
  
DK: Brr... It's freezing. I better change my suit temperature.  
  
Samus: Try moving around.  
  
DK: Man, this suit is heavy!  
  
Suddenly, DK starts to run and jump around like mad.  
  
Samus: Not bad.  
  
DK: HELP ME!!!!  
  
Samus: What?  
  
DK: I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!  
  
Mario: We better go see-a him. (Enters room) WAH! It's-a freezing!  
  
Samus: I forgot to turn the temperature up.  
  
After taking off DK's suit, mice came out from his suit.  
  
DK: That was horrible!  
  
Samus: Those were the mice I used in the first test. Sorry to forget taking them out.  
  
Peach: AHH!!!!!!  
  
Mario: What's da matter, Peachy?  
  
Peach: Mice!!!!!  
  
Some hours later...  
  
Fox: Because the rocket moves at high speed, you could get dizzy or sick. We shall test your speed endurance. See how well you can endure moving around at extremely high speed. Can Falcon and Pichu get into this pod?  
  
CF: I need some speed.  
  
Pichu: Is this like roller coaster?  
  
Fox: Get ready. (Activates speed)  
  
The pod starts moving in circles.  
  
CF: Not fast enough!  
  
Pichu: This is fun!  
  
Fox: Increasing speed.  
  
CF: That's better.  
  
Pichu: Fun!  
  
Fox: Increase speed again.  
  
CF: This is what I call a speed demon!  
  
Pichu: Whoa!  
  
Fox: Increase speed again.  
  
CF: YAHOO!!!!!  
  
Pichu: I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!  
  
CF: TOO FAST AND FUN!!!!!  
  
Pichu: HELP!!!!!!  
  
Fox: Enough for now. Stop.  
  
CF: That was amazing!  
  
Fox: Where's Pichu?  
  
CF: And notice that the pod's glass is broken?  
  
Pichu: I'm up here hanging onto the light!  
  
Some days later...  
  
Marth: I need a stroll.  
  
Roy: Let's walk around the center.  
  
Marth was walking behind some TV screen and fell to ground.  
  
Marth: The ground slips.  
  
Roy: EEEEEEEEK!!!!!  
  
Marth: (Runs to Roy) What happened?  
  
Roy: I sss-saw a sss-skeleton behind that screen...  
  
Marth: But there's nothing behind that screen.  
  
Roy: But I really saw one.  
  
Marth: If you saw it again, scare him back.  
  
Roy: I'm sure I saw one. Oops, dropped my sword. (Bends down to pick it)  
  
Marth: EEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!  
  
Roy: What?  
  
Marth: I also sss-saw the sss-skeleton behind th-th-that sss-sss-screen...  
  
Roy: So I wasn't dreaming just now.  
  
Both of them went behind the screen. It turns out they were behind the x- ray screen, so anyone at the back of the screen will be viewed as a skeleton from the front.  
  
A month later...  
  
E=MC2: The time has come for us to go to space. Most of you wanted to go, except for Peach, Zelda, Luigi, and DK.  
  
Peach: I don't want to go to that boring place.  
  
Zelda: The space is dangerous.  
  
Luigi: It's a scary place.  
  
DK: I want to be with nature.  
  
E=MC2: So now it's me, Computron, and the other 21 Smashers going to space. We shall leave today at 1:34 AM. Get all your stuffs onto the rocket and be ready.  
  
Everyone packed his or her stuffs onto the rocket. Soon, the time came.  
  
Mario: Good-bye, Peachy.  
  
Peach: Look after yourself.  
  
Luigi: Let me help you move these luggages into the rocket.  
  
DK: I'm helping you also.  
  
Zelda: Beware.  
  
E=MC2: Let's get moving.  
  
Fox: Farewell, Nintendo Planet.  
  
Falco: I thought it was renamed Tooneria.  
  
Fox: Then farewell, Tooneria.  
  
So the chosen ones entered the rocket.  
  
Workers: 20 minutes till the rocket blastoff.  
  
Inside the rocket...  
  
E=MC2: Every part of the rocket has a machine that converts carbon dioxide into oxygen, so we don't have to worry about getting low in oxygen.  
  
Kirby: Very good of you to invent that.  
  
E=MC2: Lie on your bunks, it is the best position when the rocket launches. We might all blackout when the rocket launches. Computron, who has now become the rocket, will take over until we are awake.  
  
Soon the time is up and the rocket launches into space.  
  
Peach: I hope they're all right.  
  
Zelda: Please come back safely.  
  
Peach: By the way, have you seen Luigi and DK?  
  
How will their space journey be? And where are Luigi and DK? Wait for the next exciting space adventure! 


	3. Moon

Chapter 3: To the Moon  
  
The nuclear-powered rocket has launched into space.  
  
Radio: Tooneria to Nuclear Rocket, do you hear me?  
  
Fox: Everyone except me has fainted.  
  
Computron: And me.  
  
Fox: Oh yeah, and him.  
  
Falco: And me.  
  
Fox: Him also.  
  
Kirby: And me.  
  
Samus: Me too.  
  
Bowser: Me three.  
  
Fox: Everyone's awake!  
  
CF: zzz...  
  
Fox: Except him.  
  
CF: Who said I'm not awake?  
  
Jigglypuff: The hatch on the floor is opening!  
  
Luigi: What a violent earthquake just now!  
  
DK: Never met one for years.  
  
Mario: What are you doing here?  
  
Luigi: We decided to clean the storage room before the rocket takes off.  
  
DK: The rocket leaves at 1:34 PM, right? Now it's only 2:10 AM. We still have a long hour to wait.  
  
E=MC2: My dear friend, the rocket launches at 1:34 AM, not PM. Both of you are now in space with us.  
  
Luigi: WHAT?!?!?!  
  
DK: This can't be!  
  
Mewtwo: How old are you and still can't tell the difference between AM and PM?  
  
E=MC2: Anyway, we have unlimited supply of oxygen.  
  
Pikachu: Where are we going anyway?  
  
E=MC2: First, we'll go to the moon and then visit the 3 inner planets before returning to Tooneria.  
  
Falco: Wasn't it four?  
  
Samus: Planet Dweeds is destroyed*.  
  
*See "Return of Giygas"  
  
Ganondorf: What lovely golden lever! (Pulls lever)  
  
Suddenly, everyone floats into the air.  
  
E=MC2: You turned off the artificial gravity!  
  
DK: The banana is flying out the peel!  
  
Bowser: My cup of vodka turned into a sphere in flew into the air!  
  
Ness: I can fly!  
  
YL: This is fun!  
  
Kirby: I'm bored of flying.  
  
Samus turned on the artificial gravity and everyone fell to the ground.  
  
Bowser: Wah! The floating sphere of vodka splashed all over me!  
  
Computron: In 30 minutes, we will reach the moon.  
  
Popo: That golf ball is the moon?  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
Samus: It's fun on the moon; you weigh six times lighter and can do amazing jumps.  
  
Computron: Don't forget your spacesuit.  
  
Samus: I have my own power suit already.  
  
Everyone went out into the moon and played.  
  
Yoshi: There's no restaurant around here.  
  
DK: No trees either.  
  
Ganondorf: Not a single treasure.  
  
Roy: There are no beauties on the moon too.  
  
Link: The moon is boring.  
  
YL: I can make a standing jump!  
  
Ness: I can do a back flip easily!  
  
Mario: Just look-a at Tooneria.  
  
Nana: It's such a lovely planet when viewed from the moon.  
  
Pichu: Let's play volleyball!  
  
DK: Good idea! (Hits ball into space)  
  
After 10 minutes...  
  
Pichu: Where's the ball?  
  
Marth: I'm bored.  
  
Fox: You'll get used to it.  
  
Luigi: I don't like this spacesuit.  
  
Bowser: What's that purple thing flying in?  
  
A purple spaceship came in.  
  
Barney: Hello!  
  
Smashers: AHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Barney: We're on the moon!  
  
CF: SCRAM!!!! (Falcon Punch Barney into space)  
  
E=MC2: Let's get moving.  
  
So the Smasher entered the rocket and flew off.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Fortuna

Chapter 4: Fortuna  
  
E=MC2: We are now heading for the fourth planet, Fortuna.  
  
Falco: Wasn't Dweeds the fourth planet?  
  
Samus: I said Dweeds is destroyed!  
  
E=MC2: Fortuna is a planet that contains life and has oxygen, but no civilization exists in Fortuna.  
  
40 minutes later...  
  
Computron: We have reached Fortuna. You don't need the spacesuit because this planet has oxygen.  
  
DK: Why is everything so big?  
  
Kirby: What huge flower!  
  
Mewtwo: Look at the size of that butterfly!  
  
E=MC2: One thing about Fortuna is all living things are giants.  
  
Yoshi: I can enjoy the fruits with that size!  
  
Ness: The gravity isn't what I expect.  
  
YL: It's just like Tooneria.  
  
Marth: Look out for the giant wasp!  
  
Computron: They're pretty dangerous.  
  
Dr. Mario: It's coming after us!  
  
Fox: Run!  
  
Ganondorf: Why run?  
  
Bowser: We can fight it.  
  
Kirby: Final Cutter! (Slices wasp in half)  
  
Link: Not bad, Kirby.  
  
CF: You should say 'not good', look!  
  
Luigi: MORE WASPS THE SIZE OF A CAR!!!!!  
  
G&W: There are 6 of them at most.  
  
Fox: But I saw 9.  
  
Pichu: This isn't time for counting!  
  
E=MC2: A sting from it could kill you.  
  
Smashers: AHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Kirby: I sliced another one!  
  
Young Link shot 2 down with fire arrows. Pikachu took out the remaining ones with thunder.  
  
Mario: Saved!  
  
Suddenly, a winged thing grabbed Yoshi and flew off.  
  
Yoshi: YOSHI!!!!  
  
Samus: That winged thing took Yoshi away!  
  
CF: After him!  
  
Roy: But it crossed the lake!  
  
Mario: I'll swim.  
  
DK: Gorillas swim well.  
  
Suddenly, a giant turtle emerged.  
  
YL: I bet the turtle is nice.  
  
Bowser: All turtles are nice.  
  
Bowser spoke turtle language to the giant turtle, which later let them ride on its shell.  
  
Bowser: He'll take us to the winged thing.  
  
Kirby: The fish is oversized.  
  
Link: How can we fish it up?  
  
G&W: You hungry?  
  
The giant fish spits water at them.  
  
Ganondorf: I have the right to report you to the court!  
  
E=MC2: Those are archerfish.  
  
Popo: They were small in our planet.  
  
Samus: That's the winged thing's nest!  
  
Fox: Yoshi is up there!  
  
Bowser: We reached dry land. Hurry!  
  
The winged thing attacked them.  
  
Roy: This is annoying!  
  
Link: I'll kill it with my arrows!  
  
It didn't hurt the winged thing.  
  
Samus: Fire!  
  
Mewtwo: Shadow Ball!  
  
They shot down the winged thing.  
  
Mario: Yippee!  
  
They climbed up the mountain and found Yoshi eating fruits.  
  
Yoshi: It's you. These creatures certainly know how to treat guests.  
  
E=MC2: That winged thing is an omnivore.  
  
Soon, they returned to their rocket and launched off.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Titania

Chapter 5: Titania  
  
E=MC2: We're heading for Titania.  
  
Dr. Mario: I've heard that it's a barren desert planet.  
  
Luigi: There's a gremlin on the wing!!!!!  
  
Roy: But the rocket got no wings.  
  
Luigi: But I really saw the wing with a gremlin on it!  
  
Roy: Who hanged the poster of a gremlin on the wing onto the window?  
  
Luigi: Phew, I thought we're crashing in space.  
  
G&W: What's that white round thing out there?  
  
Pichu: It's my volleyball! That's where it went after DK slapped it on the moon! I want it back!  
  
Computron: Activating mechanical arm to bring in volleyball.  
  
Pichu: Yeah, got it back!  
  
Soon afterwards...  
  
Computron: We have now reached Titania. Put on your spacesuits.  
  
Marth: Looks like a sandstorm.  
  
E=MC2: Titania is always having a sandstorm.  
  
Mewtwo: Bones are everywhere.  
  
Pikachu: This is dogs' heaven.  
  
E=MC2: There are living things found in Titania.  
  
DK: Is that one?  
  
They saw a huge t-rex-looking creature.  
  
Link: Amazing...  
  
YL: Unbelievable...  
  
Fox: I never saw one alive.  
  
Luigi: AHHHH!!!!!!  
  
E=MC2: I always dreamed of seeing a living Gora!  
  
Falco: Run!!!!!  
  
The Gora attacked them.  
  
Ganondorf: I'm gonna report you to the court!  
  
Samus: Take that! (Fire missiles)  
  
Link: We'll cut off its legs! (Strikes) My sword is bent!  
  
Fox: Shoot! (Fires laser)  
  
E=MC2: I gotta picture this! (Takes picture) Let's see. Jigglypuff! Don't get in front of the camera!  
  
Jigglypuff: I want to be photographed.  
  
Mario: He's going for our shippa!  
  
Bowser: He's going to destroy it!  
  
Computron: I'll fly the rocket to safety first.  
  
Suddenly, a spaceship flew in and out came...  
  
Barney: Hello!  
  
Smashers: AHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Bowser: Scram! (Grab Barney's tail and swings him around)  
  
Bowser threw Barney into the Gora and smashed it into pieces.  
  
Mario: Hooray for Bowsa!  
  
Bowsa: Say my name properly! And type my name properly!  
  
Luigi: Let's get out of here!  
  
So they left Titania.  
  
To be contined... 


	6. Solar

Chapter 6: Solar  
  
Roy: This space trip is getting boring. I think the story is rather short.  
  
Yoshi: Because Game2002 wants to finish this story fast so he can begin his Christmas story.  
  
Jigglypuff: What shiny orange out there in space!  
  
DK: It is an orange!  
  
CF: No! Not an orange!  
  
Fox: What's with him?  
  
Kirby: I remember he said that oranges are his worst nightmare.  
  
CF: I can never forget that horrible day that happened when I'm 5 years old. My parents and me were walking in the park when suddenly an orange fell from the tree and it splattered onto my parent's clothes. Then they got so frightened that they ran off without me. So from that day on, I never saw my parents again, all because of an orange messed their clothes!  
  
Nana (crying): What sad story... *sniff*  
  
E=MC2: That's the first planet of the Lylat System, Solar.  
  
Mewtwo: They said it's an extremely hot planet.  
  
E=MC2: True, 90 percent of the planet is lava.  
  
Mario: Mamamia!  
  
E=MC2: The lands there are active volcanoes. Would you be surprised to find out that life exists on that planet?  
  
Ganondorf: If Volvagia can survive in lava, surely other dragons can.  
  
Ness: So can Carbon Dog.  
  
They reached Solar.  
  
Computron: The rocket can endure temperature up to 5,000,000,000 Celsius. We should stay inside; it's too dangerous out there.  
  
Roy: I saw a bird eating fish!  
  
Marth: A bird-eating fish? Sharks eat seagull, so what's special about that?  
  
Marth looked out the window and saw a bird eating a fish.  
  
Roy: Isn't that a bird eating fish?  
  
Marth: Very funny...  
  
Pikachu: Man, the heat... I can't stand it.  
  
Yoshi: Water...  
  
Bowser: This heat is getting too much!  
  
YL: This must be how hell is like!  
  
Ganondorf: Ever saw flowers in the lava?  
  
Fox: That's a lava lotus.  
  
Link: It's amazing to see birds and fishes living in this scorching planet.  
  
DK: Check that big thing out.  
  
Samus: Can that be...  
  
CF: The orange demon?  
  
E=MC2: The fiercest monster of Solar, Vulcan!  
  
Fox: These fiery monsters are very evil!  
  
CF: The orange demon is after us!  
  
Computron: Move out fast!  
  
Falco: That thing is crazy!  
  
Mario: He's spitting on us-a!  
  
Ganondorf: I'm calling the environmental police!  
  
Luigi: WATER!!!!!  
  
Samus: Ice missiles don't come in use, do they?  
  
Bowser: We'll burn him!  
  
Falco: Use common sense, would you?  
  
Computron: The rocket's jet engines are burned!  
  
Luigi: NO! EVERYONE EJECT!!!!! WOMEN, CHILDREN, AND ME FIRST!!!!  
  
Pichu: You'll die if you eject.  
  
Computron: Were heading out the planet!  
  
Falco: I'm not leaving until I gave that madman a blast!  
  
The rocket fired a missile and shattered the Vulcan.  
  
Falco: Ha!  
  
Computron: Lava wave ahead!!!!  
  
Bowser: Lava surfing!  
  
E=MC2: Quick! Fly high or we're toasted!  
  
They got out of the lava wave's way.  
  
CF: Never mention that huge orange to me again!  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Return

Chapter 7: The Return  
  
E=MC2: Let's return to Tooneria.  
  
Luigi: Finally we get to return home.  
  
DK: Back to Mother Nature.  
  
Popo: I can't wait to continue that jigsaw puzzle I started months ago.  
  
Ness: Space isn't all that fun.  
  
Suddenly, the rocket stops moving.  
  
Computron: Out of fuel.  
  
Fox: Simple, I'll go to the hangar and refill the fuel.  
  
Kirby: What's that out there?  
  
Pikachu: Looks like a satellite.  
  
Pichu: It looks badly rusted.  
  
Link: Looks more like a Peahat to me.  
  
Yoshi: You are all wrong, that is the brown mysterious thing of space.  
  
Link: Then what is that mysterious thing?  
  
Yoshi: It is the brown mysterious thing.  
  
Link: So what is it?  
  
Yoshi: The brown mysterious thing.  
  
Link: Just what is it?  
  
Yoshi: The brown mysterious thing.  
  
E=MC2: I'm very sure that's the Lylat Flytrap.  
  
Link: Finally found the answer.  
  
Computron: We better get moving.  
  
Fox: 60% done.  
  
E=MC2: Get moving fast, it's a big one.  
  
Mario: What's about-a Lylat-a Flytrap.  
  
Samus: I remember it's a carnivorous plant that lives in space.  
  
Ganondorf: How do they breathe in space?  
  
Suddenly, the rocket starts shaking.  
  
Luigi: What the?!  
  
Computron: The Lylat Flytrap has ensnared us!  
  
The brown flower-looking thing with a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth starts pulling in the rocket with its long brown vines.  
  
Falco: It's going to eat us all!  
  
DK: Why is it doing that?  
  
E=MC2: Lylat Flytraps are the most feared creatures in outer space! They live on eating asteroids and spaceships! Many satellites have been eaten up by it!  
  
Fox: 97% done.  
  
Falco: Faster!  
  
Computron: It's pulling us in!  
  
Luigi: EJECT!!!! WOMEN, CHILDREN, AND ME FIRST!!!!!  
  
Pichu: You eject, you die.  
  
Bowser: I'll show him my power!  
  
Samus: You stay. I'll go.  
  
E=MC2: But...  
  
Samus: It's better for more people to get back alive rather than losing everyone. I might die trying to save you all.  
  
Mario: Don't-a be crazy!  
  
Samus went into space with a rope tied to her so she won't float off.  
  
Fox: Fuel done refilling! Full speed ahead!  
  
Computron: Can't! The vine's strength is too powerful.  
  
Samus is outside firing missiles at the Lylat Flytrap, which is about the size of a usual lorry.  
  
Roy: Our rocket is big, how can it swallow us whole?  
  
E=MC2: Its razor-sharp teeth could bite through thick steel and irons easily. It's will eat the rocket piece by piece!  
  
Marth: Get us out of here!  
  
Fox: How's everything, Samus?  
  
Samus: I'm strangled!  
  
Link: Someone with a sword must help her! I'll go! (Puts on spacesuit)  
  
CF: We must all help them! (Puts on spacesuit)  
  
Mewtwo: You're not leaving without me! (Same thing)  
  
Link: Take that! (Cuts vine)  
  
Samus: Thanks! Now attack!  
  
CF: Falcon Punch! (Punches the vine)  
  
Mewtwo: Shadow Ball!  
  
The 4 Smashers attacked the Flytrap. Soon, it releases the rocket.  
  
Computron: We're free!  
  
Smashers: Hooray!  
  
Falco: Am I dumb! I forgot we have missiles to blast that devil!  
  
The rocket fires missile and destroys the Lylat Flytrap.  
  
Dr. Mario: You should have thought of that earlier.  
  
DK: I want to know more about the Flytraps. Where do they originate?  
  
E=MC2: It is a mystery on where they came from. Lylat Flytraps were first discovered in 2005. Around that time, some scientist brought plants and animals into space to see how they would survive there. They tried potions on the animal and plants. Their space lab malfunctioned and exploded. After that, Lylat Flytraps started appearing. But that's only a rumor, we can't make sure yet.  
  
After some hours...  
  
Man: Nuclear Rocket is landing back to Tooneria! Get the fire engines, ambulances, and electric saws ready!  
  
Soon, the rocket landed safely.  
  
Worker: Are you all right in there?  
  
Ganondorf: How can I be fine? I was going to drink orange juice when the rocket starts rumbling, causing it to spill all over me!  
  
CF: Oranges are deadly things. They wiped out my parents.  
  
E=MC2: We're all safe!  
  
Ness: Home at last!  
  
Jigglypuff: How good to step on Tooneria's ground again!  
  
DK: Mother Nature, here I come!  
  
Luigi: Yippee!  
  
Link: Where's Peach and Zelda?  
  
Worker: They returned to Eagleland already.  
  
Some days later...  
  
CF: Home sweet home!  
  
Mario: Ah, it feels so good-a!  
  
Peach: It's great to have you guys home.  
  
Zelda: We've been waiting you for days.  
  
Yoshi: Let's throw a party!  
  
Peach: You're just in luck! A new pizza restaurant called "Caesar's Pizza Palace" has just open. It's very near to our home. We can just walk there or call it.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Zelda: (Picks phone) Hello? Sorry, this isn't Caesar's Pizza Palace. You have called the wrong number.  
  
Yoshi: What are we waiting for? Let's go there and enjoy!  
  
Smashers: Yay!  
  
The phone rang again.  
  
Zelda: Hello? Sorry, you have called the wrong number again; this isn't Caesar's Pizza Palace.  
  
THE END  
  
There's still one more chapter; don't think it's the end. 


	8. Learn About Planets

Extra Chapter  
  
THE GUIDE TO PLANETS OF LYLAT SYSTEM  
  
THE INNER PLANETS  
  
Solar  
  
First planet of the Lylat System. It is the hottest planet ever. 90% of the planet is burning lava. There are islets dotted all over the planet, but they are all active volcanoes. Life does exist on this burning planet. Fire birds and fishes are the most common, as well as lava lotus. The biggest beast found there are Vulcans. These are giant monsters whose body is always dripping with lava; they feed on anything they see, even rocks. Overall, Solar is a burning place and is dangerous for other life forms to go near it.  
  
Titania  
  
It is a barren desert planet. There is always a sandstorm blowing on this sandy planet. Few life forms like cacti and beetles are found in this planet. More dangerous life forms include the Sand Hand and Gora. Sand Hands are brown dusty hands sticking out from the ground, it grabs nearby preys and suck their life out. Goras are the biggest and deadliest creatures of Titania. They are over 15 meters tall and it likes to destroy anything that moves.  
  
Tooneria  
  
This is a planet where civilization exists. 70% of the planet is covered with water. There are big continents with many countries in it. Every country has different kind of landscapes and seasons. Dry Dry Desert is by far the driest and hottest place on Tooneria. Infinite Glacier is the coldest place there is. The tallest mountain is Mt. Silver. This is a perfect planet for life to exist.  
  
Dweeds  
  
This planet is filled with rocky terrains. The evil alien Giygas lived in this planet, along with Starmen and Moonmen. They once invaded Tooneria and were forced to retreat after the fierce battle with the Smashers. The Smashers went to Dweeds and made the planet explode. Now Dweeds is gone, so the Lylat System now has only 9 planets instead of 10.  
  
Fortuna  
  
Another planet where life is perfect for existing. Even though this planet is filled with lush green forests, tall mountains, and sparkling oceans, no civilization was ever found on this lovely planet. Fortuna is also called the giant planet, because almost everything on the planet is huge, it is about 4 times the size of everything found in Tooneria. The only season in Fortuna is spring.  
  
THE OUTER PLANETS  
  
SR388  
  
The largest planet in the Lylat System. This planet is filled with mountains and volcanoes. Even though this planet has no oxygen, life forms still exist. The most common species found here are Metroids. These jellyfish-looking creatures fly around and latch onto their prey and then suck out there blood. As Metroids live on, they evolve into various forms until they reach the final form, Queen Metroid.  
  
Macbeth  
  
The only planet with a ring made of rocks and ice. Civilization exists on this planet. Robots, androids, and cyborgs are scattered all over this planet, thus making it a planet of machines and high technology. No human beings have been found on that planet, so where did those robots originated is a complete mystery. It appears that the rings are docking bays and import/export departments.  
  
Popstar  
  
This planet is oddly shaped. Instead of being a sphere, it is the shape of a star. Life and civilization exists on this peaceful planet. The inhabitants living here are short people. It is said that whoever is sleeping in this planet, they will always have good dreams. This is the planet Kirby was born in.  
  
Aqua  
  
This planet is 100% water. The entire planet is an endless span of ocean. Many marine organisms are found in this aquatic planet. Ruins have been found under the water, which must mean that civilization once exist and the planet wasn't always water.  
  
Polar  
  
The last planet is a cold one, it is always winter. Despite the coldness, civilization actually exists. The inhabitants are like Eskimos; they live in igloos and sometimes make a big village. One kind of plant is found there and that is the Ice Flower. This beautiful sparkling flower grows best in -50 degrees Celsius temperature.  
  
The entire Golden Galaxy isn't fully discovered yet. As time goes by, scientists will create better machines to go and solve the mysteries of the space. How big is the space? Only God knows the answer...  
  
Upcoming story: SUPER SMASH CHRISTMAS  
  
Soon to be written around December 10-20. 


End file.
